powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Drill Horn
Drill Horn '''is a four-headed Hydra/Satyr-like monster that is drill-themed and is one of Vrak's two personal Armada Commanders, after Tresnag had been defeated, he is the final monster to be fought by the Super Mega Rangers, and is overall the final monster to be fought by the Megaforce Rangers as a whole. Character History Before Vrak joined Warstar, Drill Horn and Tresnag were assigned by Emperor Mavro to be his commanders. During the time between The Invasion of Earth and Prince Vekar's death, Vrak has hired Drill Horn and his partner in crime to set up Earth's destruction with giant drills and had been transplanted with special implants that allowed them to suck up energy. After Prince Vekar has fallen, Vrak has them introduced to the reprogrammed Dark Robo Knight and then sent the Commanders alongside Vrak and Robo Knight to begin the master plan. Tresnag and Drill Horn were summoned to protect Vrak from the Power Rangers until Dark Robo Knight was summoned and then defeats the rangers but withdrew due to the prince's order. As the Rangers find Vrak, Tresnag was sent to fight them until he was defeated. Vrak grew Tresnag into a giant and then he, Dark Robo Knight, and Drill Horn retreated. Drill Horn was last seen with Dark Robo Knight and Vrak as they've begin to plan the final drill after Tresnag became the second drill. After the second drill was in place, Vrak had sent Drill Horn to fight, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, and Emma Goodall while Dark Robo Knight dealt with Troy Burrows. Vrak grew Drill Horn into a giant and the Power Rangers fight him right before he voluntarily gets destroyed by the Gosei Ultimate Megazord but not before he started to suck up more energy. After Drill Horn became the third drill, Vrak proceeded to insert the orbs that contained Orion's life force into each drill (including Drill Horn's) before the Power Rangers arrive to stop him. Before the drills could destroy the Earth, the Rangers defeated Vrak. After he died, Drill Horn's drill along with the other drills all disappeared to nothing due to Vrak's chest armor which contains the master controls along with the life force of Orion being slashed thus ending his evil plan. Personality Drill Horn, just like Tresnag, is completely loyal to Vrak without any questions. He is brutish, strong, and slightly short tempered much similar to Bluefur, although he is also a bit of a silent type. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: Drill Horn is one of the strongest monsters in terms of strength. * Reflection: '''Drill Horn can reflect any attack with a swipe of his hand. * '''Weapon Transformation: '''Drill Horn can transform into a left handed weapon for Vrak to use in battle. ** '''Energy Shield: '''In weapon mode, he can create a shield. ** '''Rocket Rush: '''In weapon mode, he can also rush at full speeds at the enemy. * '''Beam Vision: '''Drill Horn's strongest attack, from the head in the middle of the three heads, he can fire a massive green colored energy beam from his eyes. This caused enormous explosions in the city when he grew. * '''Energy Absorption: '''Drill Horn can absorb energy and transform into a drill. ''' Arsenal * '''Drill Arms: '''True to his name, he has armed mounted drills for combat. ** '''Drill Blast: '''From his arms, he can fire drills ** '''Drill Rush: '''Drill Horn can rush at full speeds while deploying his drills arms at the enemy. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Drill Horn is voiced by Paul Harrop. ** Harrop was also the voice of Turtlelini and Shockatron from Beast Morphers. Notes * Drill Horn is the only Armada Field Commander to last two episodes, unlike the other Commanders who each last for one episode. ** Redker doesn't count since he's a royal guard and not a monster. * His name is shared, although not to be confused, with a Decepticon of the same name from the Japanese-exclusive Transformers: Victory. * Ironically, his counterpart is not only a monster from Goseiger and not Gokaiger but he's also the final monster of that particular season. See Also References Category:The Armada Category:Field Commanders Category:PR Final Monster